Pertemuan Hari Ini
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Kuroko menghubungi Akashi untuk bertemu tetapi Akashi sepertinya tdk berniat utk bertemu dirinya. Kuroko merasa sia-sia mengajak Akashi hari ini.


**Pertemuan Hari Ini**

**Kuroko no Basuke **** Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Akashi Seijuro dan Kuroko Tetsuya**

**.**

**.**

Ponsel Akashi berdering ketika dia berada di lift kantor. Akashi melihat nama seseorang yang sangat ia kenal tertera di layar ponsel. Dengan segera ia mengangkat panggilan yang terlihat penting itu.

"Hm," jawab Akashi seadanya.

"Kau sedang sibuk?" tanya seseorang yang berada di seberang sana.

"Tidak. Ada apa, Tetsu?" Akashi bertanya dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Bisa kita bertemu di tempat biasa?" pertanyaan seseorang yang diketahui bernama Kuroko Tetsuya di seberang sana sukses membuat Akashi tersenyum samar.

"Baiklah, tunggu aku sepuluh menit di sana." Akashi menyanggupi ajakan Kuroko.

"Naik kereta saja. Jalan raya sedang tidak bersahabat." Pinta Kuroko pada Akashi.

Tentu saja Akashi akan menolaknya. Ia tidak ingin saat bertemu dengan Kuroko penampilannya berantakan dan kumal karena berdesakan dengan banyak orang di kereta.

"Aku akan mengendarai mobilku."

"Terserah padamu saja. Jangan terlambat. Kau sudah berjanji padaku kalau kau akan datang dalam waktu sepuluh menit." Kuroko memberitahu agar Akashi tepat waktu.

"Ya," setelah itu panggilan segera terputus.

Akashi segera menghubungi Midorima dan menyuruhnya untuk memimpin rapat kali ini. Ia tidak ingin melewatkan waktu kebersamaan dengan Kuroko yang sudah lama ia nantikan terlewatkan begitu saja. Sudah lama mereka tidak berduaan karena Akashi dan Kuroko terjebak dalam kesibukan masing-masing. Akashi segera pergi ke tempat pertemuan dengan mobil _Hennesey Venom GT_ yang terkenal sebagai mobil tercepat di dunia dan berharap Kuroko senang dengan kedatangannya. Tetapi yang seperti Kuroko bilang, jalan raya saat ini sedang tidak bersahabat. Secepat apapun mobil yang dimiliki Akashi, mobil _Hennesey Venom GT _tidak dapat menembus kemacetan. Belum lagi saat ini sudah masuk jam sibuk dan pastinya akan memakan waktu lebih dari sepuluh menit untuk mencapai tempat pertemuan. Akashi gelisah di tempat duduknya, sesekali ia melirik ke arah jam tangannya. Waktu sepuluh menit telah berlalu dan segera melewati angka lima yang berarti kemacetan ini telah memakan waktu sekitar lima belas menit.

Ketika Akashi berhasil keluar dari jalan utama, ia memutuskan mengambil jalan tikus yang dapat membuat ia bertemu dengan Kuroko dengan cepat. Setelah melewati berbagai rintangan yang melelahkan, akhirnya Akashi tiba di tempat pertemuan. Saat tiba di tempat pertemuan, dia terlambat tiga puluh menit, dan tempat itu tampak sepi. Akashi segera memarkirkan mobilnya dan mencari Kuroko yang telah lama menunggu. Akashi telah mengingkari janjinya untuk datang tepat waktu. Seharusnya tadi ia mendengar saran yang diberikan Kuroko padanya.

Akashi mendapati pria bersurai biru sedang menunggu dengan wajah yang datar. Tetapi Akashi tahu bahwa Kuroko sedang menahan kesal padanya. Kuroko segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ketika Akashi akan duduk di sebelahnya. Akashi segera menahan Kuroko agar tidak pergi dari sampingnya. Ketika tangan Akashi mencengkram pergelangan tangan Kuroko, dilihatnya Kuroko menatap Akashi dengan tatapan menusuk, tatapan sama yang sering Akashi lihat saat dirinya membuat Kuroko kesal.

"Tetsu, aku tidak menyangka bahwa aku akan terjebak macet." Ungkap Akashi dengan jujur.

Kuroko melepaskan cengkraman Akashi, berjalan di depan sedangkan Akashi berjalan sambil memperhatikan punggung Kuroko.

"Sudah aku katakan padamu kalau kau naik kereta tetapi kau menolaknya dan justru menggunakan mobil mewahmu itu." Walaupun Kuroko mengatakannya dengan wajah datar tetapi tersirat nada kesal di ucapannya. "Jika tadi kau naik kereta maka aku tidak perlu menunggumu. Kau sepertinya tidak menginginkan pertemuan ini."

Kuroko berjalan tanpa menoleh ke belakang, tidak memperdulikan Akashi.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau akan meneleponku." Akashi berusaha untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya.

"Jadi, kalau aku meneleponmu harus lewat sekretarismu?" Kuroko menoleh ke arah Akashi dan dengan cepat mengalihkannya ke depan.

"Bukan seperti itu. Hanya saja, tadi aku akan memimpin rapat dengan perusahaan dari Eropa." Kini Akashi menjajarkan dirinya di samping Kuroko.

"Sepertinya aku menganggu waktumu. Seharusnya hari ini kita tidak bertemu seperti ini. Aku seperti orang jahat yang menculikmu dari rapat penting." Kuroko menoleh kepada Akashi dan tersenyum paksa. "Aku benar-benar menganggu dirimu di saat kau akan memimpin rapat penting. Semuanya jadi sia-sia saja."

"Tidak. Kau tidak mengangguku. Dan tidak ada kesia-siaan dari pertemuan kita. Aku sudah lama ingin bertemu dengan dirimu. Apakah kau tidak menyadari itu?" Akashi tidak ingin Kuroko menganggap pertemuan ini menjadi sia-sia. Akashi tidak akan membiarkan pertemuan ini menjadi sia-sia yang seperti Kuroko ucapkan. Selain itu, dirinya sudah jauh-jauh datang ke sini.

"Entahlah." Kuroko mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Kau yang membuatku berpikiran seperti itu."

Sejujurnya tanpa Akashi ketahui, Kuroko telah bekerja keras untuk mengosongkan jadwalnya untuk bersama dengan Akashi tetapi saat ini sepertinya Akashi malah menyia-nyiakan waktunya.

"Tunggu! Kau tidak percaya padaku?" ucapan Kuroko barusan seperti menuduh Akashi sebagai pria yang tidak bertanggung jawab.

"Mungkin saja." Kuroko berhenti sejenak lalu menatap Akashi dan menghela napas berat. seolah-olah ada beban yang menumpuk di pundaknya. "Aku sangat benci ketika kau lebih mementingkan pekerjaanmu daripadaku. Tetapi aku tidak mungkin memaksamu untuk selalu bersamaku. Aku akan terlihat seperti orang yang sangat egois. Hanya saja, waktu kebersamaan kita semakin berkurang dan itu sangat menyiksaku." Kuroko mencengkram bajunya erat. Ada rasa sakit di dadanya ketika dirinya tidak dapat bertemu dengan Akashi.

Keduanya kembali jalan beriringan dan saling terdiam, memikirkan bahwa selama ini mereka terhalang oleh kesibukan mereka masing-masing.

"Maaf." Hal itu yang pertama keluar dari mulut Akashi untuk memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka berdua. "Kau tahu cepat atau lambat ini akan terjadi pada kita. Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu. Aku menyadari bahwa akhir-akhir ini pekerjaanku bertambah banyak. Ditambah sekarang kau lebih sering dengan Momoi. Tidak hanya dirimu, aku juga tersiksa. Apalagi Momoi lebih sering bersama dengan dirimu." Akashi menghela napas. "Aku hanya tidak ingin bertengkar saat kita memiliki kesempatan seperti ini."

"Bukankah kita sudah sepakat dengan segala halnya dan membahasnya setiap kau menyinggungnya. Kau sendiri yang membawaku pada Momoi dan bukan salahku jika aku menyukai Momoi. Momoi memiliki pesona yang membuat semua orang jatuh hati padanya."

"Ya, itu dulu. Sebelum Momoi merebut perhatianmu dariku. Momoi selalu mempunyai cara untuk merebut perhatian dirimu dan membuat diriku cemburu. Aku benar-benar tersiksa."

Kuroko menoleh ke arah Akashi. "Jadi kau cemburu pada dirinya?"

"Hn," jawaban Akashi membuat Kuroko tersenyum tipis.

"Kita tidak perlu memperdebatkan ini semua. Kita hanya perlu menikmati waktu kebersamaan kita. Beruntung hari ini aku dapat terlepas dari Momoi." Kini Kuroko melingkarkan tangannya pada lengan Akashi. Ia tidak kesal seperti tadi.

"Jadi, bagaimana kau dapat meninggalkan Momoi? Apa dirinya tahu bahwa kau pergi?"

Kuroko tersenyum penuh misteris. "Apa kau begitu penasaran?" Kuroko mencoba untuk menggoda Akashi.

Dengan gemas, Akashi mencubit hidung Kuroko pelan. "Begitulah, Tetsu. Kau tidak ingin mengatakannya padaku?"

"Tentu saja aku akan mengatakannya padamu. Aku meninggalkan saat ia tertidur. Kalau Momoi bangun dan menyadari bahwa aku tak ada, aku pastikan dia akan marah padaku dan lebih parah dia akan menghukumku. Akhir-akhir ini ia sangat sensitif." Terlihat ada nada khawatir di ucapan Kuroko barusan. "Terkadang ia membuatku takut dengan sikapnya."

"Tenanglah. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kau akan kembali saat dirinya bangun." Akashi memastikan bahwa Kuroko akan kembali sebelum Momoi terbangun dari tidurnya. Bisa-bisa kesempatan di lain waktu tidak akan ada lagi jika Momoi sudah melarang Kuroko untuk bepergian.

"Bagaimana jika tidak?" tanya Kuroko balik pada Akashi.

Akashi terdiam sebelum ia menjawab pertanyaan dari Kuroko.

"Apakah ini hidup yang kau inginkan? Terkekang sebagai budak dari Momoi?" pertanyaan Akashi barusan berhasil menohok hati Kuroko.

Kuroko kembali menghela napas. "Kau tidak tahu apa yang ia mampu lakukan padaku. Bahkan Momoi terkadang membuat kita tidak dapat menikmati waktu bersama. Seperti saat ini, aku harus mencuri waktu darinya dan pekerjaanku."

"Ini tidak seperti Kuroko yang aku kenal. Di mana letak jiwa petualanganmu. Bukankah kau menyukai rintangan?" tanya Akashi pada Kuroko.

"Menurutmu itu lucu? Aku tidak butuh lagi petualangan besar atau rintangan yang perlu aku hadapi. Kau dan Momoi adalah petualangan dan rintanganku sekaligus. Kalian benar-benar membuatku gila secara bersamaan."

"Sejujurnya pesona Momoi benar-benar membuatku cemburu tetapi hari ini kau menghubungiku dan mengajak untuk bertemu. Aku senang kau menghubungiku."

"Aku putus asa. Akhir-akhir ini tidak hanya menjadi sensitif, Momoi juga menjadi susah lepas denganku. Aku sangat khawatir padanya."

"Ya, karena itu aku terkadang menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaan karena aku juga putus asa tidak dapat mendekatimu. Seharusnya ini menjadi lebih mudah. Dan saat kau bersama dengan Momoi, apa kau pernah memikirkanku?" tanya Akashi sambil mengeluarkan bungkus rokok dari kantung celanannya tetapi Kuroko menangkapnya sebelum Akashi bisa mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari dalam.

"Tidak. Aku tidak pernah memikirkanmu. Sudah aku katakan padamu bahwa aku tidak menyukai dirimu yang merokok. Rokok membuatmu bau."

"Bau rokok?" Akashi mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Bau mulut. Kau akan bau mulut. Selain itu apa kau pernah mendengar penilaian risiko?" Kuroko melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Akashi dan meninggalkan Akashi di belakang.

"Penilaian risiko? Apa maksudmu, Tetsu?"

"Perokok pasif. Tidak hanya kau yang akan menderita kanker tetapi rokokmu itu akan membawa pengaruh negatif padaku."

Akashi segera memasukkan bungkus rokok itu kembali ke kantong celanannya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku menyesal."

"Kau selalu mengulangi kesalahanmu. Dan 'aku menyesal' itu kata-kata yang membuatku berpaling darimu. Terkadang kau sangat menyebalkan, tuan Akashi Seijuro."

"Maaf. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya. Aku janji."

"Lihat saja nanti." Jawab Kuroko acuh.

"Setelah hari ini, setelah aku buktikan padamu aku akan menjadi orang yang selalu sembunyi," Akashi meraih tangan Kuroko dan membuat mereka saling berhadapan. "Kau tahu maksudku, kan?"

"Kau berulang kali mengingkarinya. Kau selalu mengatakan ini yang terakhir atau aku tidak mengulanginya. Kau seperti menyia-nyiakan saja. Darimana kau bisa menyembunyikannya?"

"Tetsu, percayalah padaku." Akashi mengenggam erat tangan Kuroko.

"Aku hanya takut. Kadang aku merasa Momoi menguasai hidupku dan membuatku sering mengabaikanmu. Kau seharusnya mengerti. Di saat seperti ini, kau malah ingin menghancurkan kebersamaan kita."

"Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu berpikir bahwa aku tidak menginginkan ini semua. Kau salah, aku sangat menginginkan ini. Seharusnya kita harus mengambil langkah awal dan melepaskan diri kita pelan-pelan. Mungkin dengan cara itu kita bisa lebih sering bertemu."

"Aku sudah terlalu lama menginginkan berduaan denganmu. Dan ketika akhirnya kita dapat bersama, aku merasa bersalah." Kuroko mengungkapkan kegelisahan yang berada di hatinya.

"Tidak! Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Aku akan memperbaiki semuanya saat ini juga. Aku benar-benar menyesal."

"Entahlah." Kuroko menatap lelaki yang sangat ia cintai. Kuroko tahu bahwa saat ini perhatian dirinya terbagi pada dua orang, Akashi dan Momoi. Tetapi tetap saja, terkadang dia merasa tidak adil dengan Akashi karena ia selalu menghabiskan waktunya dengan Momoi.

"Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu seperti ini. Lebih baik kita menikmati waktu bersama sebelum kita pulang ke rumah."

Kuroko tersenyum. "Terima kasih. Kau benar-benar suami yang pengertian. Hari ini aku ingin menghabiskan waktu denganmu karena saat nanti di rumah aku milik Momoi sepenuhnya."

Akashi mengacak rambut Kuroko. "Ya. Aku akan memanfaatkannya."

Kuroko mengangguk senang. Kuroko memeluk Akashi erat lalu mencium bibir suaminya. Mereka saling tersenyum ketika ciuman mereka berakhir.

"Tetsu, kau tinggalkan dengan siapa Momoi di rumah?" tanya Akashi yang mengkhawatirkan anak angkatnya yang berada di rumah.

"Aku meninggalkan Momoi dengan Aomine."

"Kau tinggalkan Momoi dengan Aomine?" tanya Akashi pada Kuroko.

Kuroko mengangguk. "Iya. Aku melihat Momoi sangat menyukai Aomine. Selain itu, Aomine sedang libur hari ini sehingga ia bersedia menjaga Momoi hingga kita pulang. Aku memanfaatkan Aomine sebagai pengalih perhatian. Momoi tidak akan menyadari saat aku tidak berada di rumah."

"Kau jenius karena telah memikirkan hal itu. Memanfaatkan Aomine untuk mengalihkan perhatian Momoi darimu. Sepertinya kita harus sering memanfaatkan Aomine." Akashi memuji dengan persiapaan yang dilakukan Kuroko untuk pertemuan hari ini.

"Tentu saja."

"Tetapi kalau Aomine sampai membuat Momoi lecet maka aku tidak segan-segan memberikan hukuman padanya dengan gunting saktiku." Ancam Akashi.

"Tenang saja. Kita dapat mengandalkannya." Kuroko mencoba menenangkan Akashi. "Ia pria yang pengertian dan sayang dengan anak kecil."

"Aku tenang jika kau mengatakan seperti itu. Jadi, kau ingin pergi ke mana?" tanya Akashi.

"Ke bioskop. Sudah lama, aku tidak menonton bersamamu." Jawab Kuroko.

"Baiklah, apapun yang kau ingingkan maka aku akan menurutinya." Akashi mencubit pelan hidung Kuroko.

Akashi dan Kuroko akan memanfaatkan sebaik mungkin hari ini karena mereka tidak akan pernah mendapatkan kesempatan kedua kali untuk merasakan hari seperti ini.

**THE END**

**[Jakarta,26/12/2014. 17:56]**

**Omake~**

Aomine menoleh ke arah anak kecil yang sedang tidur pulas sambil menghisap jempol. Baru kali ini, Aomine jatuh hati dengan seorang anak kecil. Terlintas dipikirannya kalau ia menjadi seorang pedofil. Anak kecil yang bernama Momoi ini sungguh membuat jantung Aomine berdetak dua kali lipat. Aomine sudah tidak tahan untuk mencium bibir merah Momoi. Ia memajukan wajahnya pada Momoi dan mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka. Aomine melepaskan jempol Momoi agar tidak menghalangi dirinya untuk mencium bibir merah Momoi yang menggoda.

Baru saja ia akan mencium Momoi, sebuah deringan ponsel menganggu dirinya. Terlihat di sana, nama Kuroko tertera di layar ponselnya. Tidak mungkin Aomine mengabaikan panggilan ini. Dengan cepat ia mengangkatnya.

"Aomine, aku peringatkan jika kau mencium anakku saat ia sedang tertidur maka kau akan merasakan guntingku. Aku tahu pesona Momoi yang luar biasa dapat membuat dirimu lepas kendali dan mencium anakku. Jika itu terjadi maka aku akan menguntingmu menjadi potongan terkecil." Ucap Akashi di seberang sana. Bahkan Aomine tidak diberi kesempatan untuk berbicara.

Aomine meneguk ludahnya cepat. Ternyata Akashi yang sedang berbicara dengannya. Bagaimana mungkin Akashi tahu kalau Aomine berniat untuk mencium Momoi? Aomine tahu bahwa Akashi tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya. Ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Jangan-jangan rumah ini dipasanga kamera tersembunyi.

"Baik. Aku tidak melakukan hal aneh pada anakmu." Aomine berjanji untuk tidak berbuat macam-macam pada Aomine.

"Aku memegang janjimu." Setelah itu sambungan terputus begitu saja.

Aomine menghela napas lega saat Akashi mengakhiri sambungannya. Sial, berarti kalau situasi seperti ini maka dirinya tidak dapat mencium Momoi.

"Sial!" Teriak Aomine kencang sambil mengacak rambutnya.

Teriakan Aomine yang kencang membuat Momoi terbangun dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya membuat siapa pun yang mendengarnya pasti akan mengira kalau Aomine telah menyiksa Momoi dengan kejam. Aomine segera mengangkat Momoi dari tempat tidur dan berusaha untuk menenangkannya. Aomine tidak ingin dirinya menjadi potongan kecil-kecil saat Akashi dan Kuroko pulang.

Aomine berusaha menenangkannya tetapi Momoi tidak berhenti menangis. Aomine menjadi panik ketika Momoi tidak kunjung diam. Berbagai cara telah Aomine lakukan tetapi hasilnya nihil. Seharusnya Aomine tidak berteriak kencang seperti tadi kalau pada akhirnya dirinya justru membuat Momoi menangis dan memekik kencang di telingannya.

"Ya, Tuhan! Apa salah aku?" tanya Aomine frustasi dengan Momoi didekapannya.

Dan hari ini menjadi hari tersial bagi Aomine karena setelah Akashi dan Kuroko pulang, ia akan mendapatkan gunting gratis dari Akashi. Pada akhirnya, Aomine kelelahan dan menangis bersama Momoi.

**The Real End**


End file.
